Skate to Start
by Stuck at Start with Heart
Summary: Ayumu Nakamura is a rookie skater, in the big leagues. Abandoned, lost and injured, she gets sent to an orphanage. She makes friends, and they become a trio. With that, they all adopted by the same family. They fly to Japan to start a new life.
1. Prologue: Memories

Summary: Ayumu Nakamura is a rookie skater, in the big leagues. Abandoned, lost and injured, she gets sent to an orphanage. She makes friends, and they become a trio. With that, they all adopted by the same family. They fly to Japan to start a new life. Will Ayumu forget the pain? Or will she be forever in pain?

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Four laps to go and the Queen McCuntly, is in the lead with Chika Monroe not far behind, rookie Japanese skater, Ayumu Nakamura is coming up behind them, the distance closing quickly." The announcer announced._

"_Didja hear Joe?" His partner asked._

"_No, Matt. I didn't hear." Joe answered._

"_Queen Hayley McCuntly is cousins with Japanese rookie, Ayumu Nakamura." Matt filled in._

_Joe's jaw dropped._

"_No, way. The Queen and the Rookie, related?" Joe asked in shock._

"_They said it themselves, we have no idea, what Ayumu looks like, but she assured with Hayley, they are related." Matt assured._

"_Focus on race, fellas!" A women's voice shouted._

"_Yes, Shirley!" The two men shouted._

_She shook her head disapproving-ly and focused back on the race._

"_Hayley McCuntly, English, Koran and French, nineteen years old, older cousin of Ayumu Nakamura." The female said._

"_Ayumu Nakamura, English, Japanese and French, eleven, younger cousin of Hayley McCuntly." Matt added._

"_Chika Monroe, Indian and Portuguese, eighteen, has been pushed off to the side because of Hayley and Ayumu, has always been in Hayley's shadow." Joe finished._

"_Who are you rooting for?" They asked the audience._

_**~Down on the Track~**_

_Hayley and Chika were neck and neck, quickly Ayumu came up beside them, slowly, but steadily Chika started losing energy and it became harder for her to keep up with the other two._

"_Screw this!" She shouted._

_ She tripped Hayley and shoved Ayumu into the wall, holding her there, while skating. She caused friction and the amount of power she shoved Ayumu into the wall, broke a bone. She let go of Ayumu, but dragged her. Her legs and the cement caused more friction, but when Chika let go she did the one thing no one thought she would. She got up._

_ Hayley skated to her._

"_Ayumu, stop this now!" She commanded._

_ Ayumu ignored her and continued skating, she endured the pain, and she skated, faster and faster._

'_I will not let those hours of training go to waste.'_

_**~*Flashback*~**_

_Ayumu was in the gym, with a tall man at her side._

"_Keep going! You're never going to become champion, with horrid stamina!__"__ He shouted._

"_Yes!__"__ She shouted._

"_On the track, no one is you friend!__"_

"_Hai!__"_

"_Not, Chika, and defiantly not Hayley!__"_

"_Yes!__"_

"_You will train all day and night!__"_

"_Yes, coach!__"_

_**~*Present*~**_

_She skated faster and faster._

'_I will not let down my family.__'_

_**~*Flashback*~**_

"_We are depending on you, Ayumu!__"__Her father stated._

"_Don__'__t worry; we will still love you if you lose!__"__ Her mother cheered._

_**~Later That Night~**_

_Ayumu was out practicing in the backyard, her mother had gone to bed when her father came out._

"_Win, or I will disown you.__"__ He threatened._

_Ayumu nodded._

_**~*Present *~**_

_She kept skating and the gap between her and Chika closed inch by inch._

'_I promised Cory, I promised him, I would win!__'_

_**~*Flashback*~**_

_A boy sat in a hospital bed, covers covering his chest and lower._

"_Ayumu, I heard that you are competing in a skating contest.__"__ The boy said._

"_Yes, you heard right Cory.__"_

_He laughed._

"_S__'__bout time you go your skill out there.__"__ He said._

_She laughed._

"_I promise to win and pay for you surgery!__"__ She cheered._

_He laughed._

"_S__'__okay, you don__'__t have to, but it would be nice for you to win.__"_

_**~*Present *~**_

"_It__'__s amazing how fast Ayumu is gaining after Chika, don__'__tcha think, Shirley?__"__ Joe asked._

"_Of course, it__'__s amazing with those injuries.__"__ Shirley replied._

"_Chika__'__s been known to play rough.__"__ Matt added._

"_They are all amazing skaters, but Ayumu is showing the most skill right now.__"__ Joe said._

_**~Down on the Track~**_

_ Ayumu skated down the track, every muscle aching and in a great amount of pain, dripping red blood behind her. She caught up with Chika._

_Chika smirked at her, __"__Your tough, but you aren__'__t going to make it.__"_

_The two of them were neck and neck, skating at the same pace. Ayumu started to lose speed again, Chika took the chance and tripped Ayumu. She went flying to the ground, just as Chika crossed the finish line._

Ayumu's eyes shot open. Her soaked hair sticking to her face and pillow. The room was dark, pitch black. She was having that dream again. The dream that haunted her for her whole life, ever since she was eleven. She slightly smiled at herself, youngest skater of the year, as far as she knew.

She took up a new identity a new family along with the name. Her family left her, her father dis-owned her. Corey wasn't able to do his surgery. Her coach left her, abandoned in the hospital, no family, no will to live. Nothing, she was sent to the nearest orphanage.

It had been three years since then. The wounds healed long ago, but the pain never left, neither did the scars. The doctors said they were going to be with her for her life. She didn't mind though. She had started a new life, with new friends.

Ayumu made her way down the stairs, she was fully dressed. A black hood shadowed her face. Everything normal, for her. Everything in place, just how she liked it.

It was now lunch time, Ayumu was hanging out with her friends, her sister and brother. They were a trio. Friends for life. Even when they were going to be adopted, they were a trio, and no one could separate them.

First there was Jaiden St. James. Thirteen, and perverted. He drove the girl's crazy, with his comments and sounds. Quotes, it was crazy of the lengths he would go to.

Second, there was Caterina. Twleve and smart. She was very shy, and had taken to hiding behind Jaiden, and she's blind. She's an amazing artist though. No one knows how she does it, she just does.

Finally, there was Ayumu. What is there to say? Fourteen, and athletic. She drives the boys and girls crazy, no one knows she looks like, other than the doctors that had treated her, but they were sworn to secrecy.

The three friends were chatting at the table, when the owner came over.

"We've got a pair of newlyweds, they want to adopt you." He said.

"What do you want to do with us?" Ayumu asked.

"Heh, do it with us." Jaiden said.

Caterina smacked him across the head, "That's not cool."

"Neither are you." Jaiden muttered rubbing his head.

"Never said I wasn't." Caterina replied.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow." The owner said.

"Wonderful." Ayumu muttered.

* * *

Hope it isn't too bad. Ayumu sounds like a Mary-Sue, well you can't really tell from this first chapter. But here's a small bio on her and her friends:

**Name:** Ayumu Nakamura

**Alias:** Tressa Ace or Ace Tressa

**Age:** Fourteen

**Hobbies:** Painting, Darts and Skating

**Name:** Jaiden St. James

**Age:** Fourteen

**Hobbies:** Skateboarding, Billiards, and Poker

**Looks: **Shaggy Blonde hair with Crystal Blue eyes

**Name:** Caterina Streak

**Age: **Twelve

**Hobbies: **Dancing, Martial Arts, and Doodling

**Looks: **Long Red hair with Dull Grey eyes


	2. Chapter 1: Deciding

Chapter 1: Deciding

Ayumu sat in her seat with Jaiden to her left and Caterina to her right. Her legs crossed and hood up. In her lap was a small T.V. On it was the news playing.

"_It's been three years since of worldwide international skating sensation, Ayumu Nakamura disappeared. No one knows of her where abouts and no one knows what happen. Her family has shut-everyone out and this recent Friday, her mother, Yuki Nakamura, was found dea-"_

Caterina turned the T.V off.

"Ayumu, why do you do this to yourself?" She asked.

No answer.

"Ayu answered me chika." She said.

"She's dead, my own mother dead." Ayumu answered in a soft voice.

"Nahh, don't worry about it chika." Caterina answered.

"Yah, they left ya. So, don't worry about 'em." Jaiden added.

"But they are still family. They are still my blood." Ayumu answered softly.

Caterina nudged her a bit, "Yeah, and they're the ones who left you chika. So, don't worry 'bout them."

Ayumu nodded slightly when their new 'parents' leaned over the top of the seats.

"Don't worry, Ayumu-chan!" The women cheered. "Everything will be alright!"

"Yeah, Ayumu-chan! Don't worry!" The man cheered.

The new family of five arrived at the new house.

"Ohh, this house if huge!" Jaiden cried.

"It is. I can feel the aura it's giving off." Caterina said.

"Cat, you can feel the aura of everything. How do you tell the difference between them?" Jaiden asked.

"It's not 'cause I'm not an idiot. I can easily tell the difference, because everything has a different aura." Caterina said.

"Ohh, I get I-wait! I'm not an idiot!" Jaiden shouted.

"Never said you were." Caterina smirked and made her way inside the new house, with Jaiden following her yelling.

Ayumu stood in her spot staring down at the ground, "Ayumu-chan, are you alright?"

She looked up at her new father, "Yes, of course."

She quickly made her way into the house before she could get asked any more questions. She made her way up the stairs. The house was huge, she never thought that her 'parents' were wealthy. She looked around for her room and found it. It actually wasn't hard to find.

On the last door in the right wing hallway, was a plaque that said 'Ayumu'. She entered the room, and was greeted with the smell of mint. Ayumu glanced around the room; it was a soft green color, like the color of mint. The walls were painted soft green with light brown and sky blue stripes.

That was the rooms theme. Green, brown and blue. Her bed was a king sized with white curtains around it.

"Oi chika! You like you're room?" Caterina asked.

Ayumu turned to look at her and nodded, "It's wonderful."

"I know. Aren't I great? I helped them with the room." Caterina boasted.

"You knew that we were going to get adopted. Didn't you?" Ayumu asked.

"Yep! Cat knows all." Caterina said.

"That sounds very egotistical."Ayumu said.

"I never said I wasn't."

"Well, you aren't denying it."

"Where did Jaiden go? I just felt his aura leave this area." Caterina glanced around the room.

"Probably downstairs."

"CAT! AYU! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!"Jaiden shouted.

"Told ya so." Ayumu said.

"SHUT UP JADE! WE'RE COMING DOWN!" Caterina shouted back. "Come on Ayu. Let's go down."

"Alright Cat. Let's go." The two girls made their way downstairs to be greeted by Jaiden flinging themselves at them.

Ayumu side stepped Jaiden, but Caterina swung her leg aiming for Jaiden's head and hitting the thing.

"Ow!" Jaiden cried, repeating the word over and over again.

"Oh, suck it up you little bastard. Attacking a girl when her guards down, that's a new low for you Jaiden." Caterina scolded.

"Ohh, so how low do you wanna go? All the way to the ground?" Jaiden asked.

"Don't even go there you fucking perverted little boy."Caterina muttered.

"Alright, alright kiddies. We need to decide."

"Decide what?" Caterina asked.

"Which school you will attend. I wish for you to go to Hyotei. Best school in the Tokyo district." Their mother said.

"I want you to go to Seigaku. They have great students and I know the tennis coach from my days at the school." Their father said.

"Boo, those schools suck. I wanna go to Fudomine. I hear they're a badass school man!" Jaiden said.

"Jaiden, this is your first time in Japan. How could you have heard about that school?" Caterina asked she obviously didn't believe him.

"The internet, duhh." Jaiden said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I want to go the Shitenhouji. I hear they have a great blind student program." Caterina said.

"Cat, you could practically be mistaken for a person who isn't blind." Jaiden muttered.

Caterina swung her leg at Jaiden hitting him in the head again.

"What school do you want to go to Ayu?" Jaiden asked.

Ayumu looked up from the ground again, "Rikkaidai. That's the school my mother went to."

"Ayu, you can't let the pa-." Cat was cut off before she could finish.

"I WANT TO GO TO THE DAMN SCHOOL! LET ME BE DAMMIT!"Ayumu shouted.

She stomped up the stairs, and when at the top, she glanced back slightly, "I just don't really care."

She made her way to her room and slammed the door shut.

There was a small knock on Ayumu's door.

"Ayumu-chan? Can I come in?" The voice asked.

"What do you want, Anya?" Ayumu asked in a quiet voice.

"We've decided where, you, Jaiden, and Caterina going to school." Anya answered.

"Well, tell me, where we are going." She demanded.

"You are going to…."

* * *

Yep, I'm so evil. This is a Aaliyah typed story. I apologize for any mistakes. I haven't got Ayumu's personality down quite yet, but what I know is she's based off my younger sister, Katerina. Caterina is also based off Kat. With Ayumu, she's going to be the quite type, who can make sudden out bursts. I'm debating if I should make her have a split personality, but I'm not sure about it yet. I didn't give too big of a personality explanation. Well, here it is.

Caterina is the quite type around new people, I said she was shy, but really. It's just for show. She likes to make people think she's weak and innocent. She's a sadist and loves to see people in pain. She's not afraid to be her own person, and is kinda crazy. She's a very happy person, but can get into fits of rages. She's smart and a great artist. She constantly doubts herself, saying she could never do things. That she can. Even though she's blind, she can feel auras. She's an advent lier and could make a living off it, if that's possible.

Jaiden is perverted. He drives the girls crazy, no more like just Cat. He makes comments, sounds, gestures the whole thing. He's actually really smart, but hates to be told what to do. He likes to things at his own pace, his own way. He loves to skateboard, and gamble. He's a adrenaline junkie, and loves the feeling and rush. If it's dangerous, he's probably done it. He's, like Cat, is able to tell a lie without hesitation. He's able to pick locks and is great with computers, sometimes he gets so serious. That the girls think he's a different person.

Finally, Ayumu. Ayumu is you're basic tomboy. She's got a great amount of stamina and endurance. She's usually the quite type and likes to keep to herself. She's been known to get into fits of rage and go violent. She's smart, but not as smart as Cat.

That's all I got on the three right now...

I've got a POLL on my PROFILE. PLEASE go VOTE for which SCHOOL you want them to attend from the choices.


End file.
